creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Game
Vorgeschichte: Der IQ-Test Prolog „Mama, warum muss ausgerechnet ich den Dachboden aufräumen? Kann das nicht auch Sabrina machen?“ Tom blickte seiner Mutter mit trotzigen Augen ins Gesicht, die so gar nicht zu seinem Alter von siebzehn Jahren passen wollten. Seine Mutter schüttelte jedoch ungerührt den Kopf und erwiderte: „Du bist hier im Haus inzwischen fast der Einzige, der den Dachboden nutzt. Immer mit deinem Elektro-Kram und so weiter. Dann kannst du da auch ruhig mal die ganzen alten Kisten ausräumen.“ Wissend, dass weiterer Widerspruch nicht nur zwecklos war, sondern zusätzlich die Laune seiner Mutter verschlechtert hätte, machte sich Tom auf den Weg zum Dachboden. Als sie ihm hinterher rief: „Sieh es mal so: Wenn du fertig bist, hast du da oben viel mehr Platz für deinen ganzen Computerkram“, murrte er nur leise. Der Dachboden war eigentlich nichts weiter als ein großer, viereckiger Raum, der von der Treppe in den ersten Stock nur durch eine dünne Holztür getrennt wurde. In der hintersten Ecke befand sich ein Stapel alter Kartons und Kisten, allesamt verstaubt und teilweise schon älter als Tom selbst. Seit über zehn Jahren mindestens hatte niemand sie mehr angerührt, auch dann nicht, als Tom immer mehr Platz für sein Hobby beanspruchte: Computer. Er war beinahe ein echter PC-Freak, im positiven Sinne. Es hatte ihn schon immer begeistert, und schnell hatte er die unterschiedlichsten Kniffe gelernt. Seinen ersten Hacker-Angriff hatte er mit fünfzehn ausgeführt, probehalber auf dem PC seines Vaters und unter dessen Aufsicht. Innerhalb von einer halben Stunde hatte er das Passwort geknackt, alle Dateien kopiert und einen selbstgeschriebenen Probevirus losgelassen. Dieser funktionierte so, dass er es auf dem Bildschirm so aussehen ließ, als würden alle Daten nach und nach gelöscht, was jedoch nicht der Fall war. Nach einer Viertelstunde löschte sich der Virus selbst und alles war so wie zuvor. Nun, mit Siebzehn, benötigte er für all das lediglich fünf Minuten, und den Virus hatte er so bearbeitet, dass er nach spezifischer Einstellung bis zu 48 Stunden laufen konnte, ohne von den Anti-Viren-Programmen als Gefahr angesehen zu werden. Schließlich löschte er nichts wirklich, er tat nur so. Logischerweise war dieser Virus für Tom lediglich der erste von vielen, aber keinen hatte er je ausprobiert. Die Gesetze hatten sich verschärft, und er hatte keine Lust, im Knast zu landen. Ebenso hatte er seine Absicht, sich in das Konto seiner Eltern zu hacken und unauffällig sein eigenes Taschengeld aufzubessern, nie in die Tat umgesetzt, obgleich es ihm zweifellos möglich gewesen wäre. Tom stöhnte bei dem Anblick der Kisten, die sich in der Ecke stapelten, und machte sich erst mal daran, einen seiner insgesamt drei Computer einzuschalten, die wie die Bildschirme auf dem Boden standen. Eigentlich waren es nur zwei, der dritte war ein Laptop, den Tom nur selten verwendete, aber er hatte seinen Festen Platz links neben den anderen beiden. Nach knapp dreißig Sekunden war er hochgefahren und Tom tippte in Sekundenschnelle alle drei Passwörter ein, die er des Spaßes halber installiert hatte. „Wenn ich hier schon aufräumen muss, kann ich ja wenigstens etwas Musik hören“, murmelte er. Wenig später dröhnte Linkin Park aus den Lautsprechern, während er selbst die Kartons ausräumte. Heike grinste, als ihr Lehrer ihr den Mathematik-Test in die Hand drückte. Sie wusste schon, welche Note darunter stand. Eine Eins, genau wie bei allen vorangegangenen Tests und Arbeiten, egal in welchem Fach. Und egal in welchem Bereich. Sie war einfach immer die Beste. Dabei ließ ihr Aussehen gar nicht mal darauf schließen. Anhand ihrer Noten hätte man denken können, eine brünette Achtzehnjährige mit Pferdeschwanz, Brille und Bluse müsste die Noten geschrieben haben, aber Heike war kaum etwas davon. Ihre eigentlich schwarzen Haare hatte sie kirschrot gefärbt, nur die Spitzen in ihrer natürlichen Farbe gelassen. Eine Brille hätte sie tatsächlich nötig, trug jedoch lieber Kontaktlinsen, die ihre Iris vollkommen schwarz erscheinen ließen. Abgesehen von den in einem dunklen Lila gefärbten Lippen war ihr restliches Erscheinungsbild schon weniger extravagant. Sie versteckte ihre schlanke Figur dauernd unter etwas zu weiten Kapuzenpullis und Jeans, allesamt ausnahmslos schwarz. Zu Beginn ihrer Zeit an der Berufsschule, die sie nun seit fast drei Jahren besuchte, hatte ihr diese Aufmachung bei den Lehrkräften viel Stress bereitet, aber ihre Leistungen waren mehr als herausragend, und so entschieden sie sich, darüber hinwegzusehen. Heike nannte das einen „Genie-Bonus“. Zurück an ihrem Platz betrachtete sie die große, rote Eins, die unter ihrer regressiven Funktion und der dazugehörigen Zeichnung stand. Sie gähnte. Schon lange war es für sie keine Herausforderung mehr, gute Noten zu schreiben. Lernen musste sie kaum, und mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich daran, im Unterricht zuzuhören, sich alles fein zu merken und in den Klausuren wieder anzuwenden, aber sie wusste auch, dass das nicht gut war. Durch solche Vorgehensweisen könnte das Gehirn quasi einrosten, an Kraft verlieren, und wo wäre sie dann? Leider gab es im tristen Schüleralltag kaum Möglichkeiten, seinen Denkapparat mal wieder ordentlich schwitzen zu lassen. Sie seufzte leise und dachte: „Wie schön wäre es, wenn endlich mal etwas interessantes passieren würde. Irgendeine merkwürdige Begebenheit, so wie in diesen Horrorthrillern, in denen man scharf nachdenken muss, um den Täter zu fassen. Irgendetwas, was mich aus der Langeweile holt. Egal was!“ Eine quadratische Plastikhülle ist eigentlich unscheinbar, erst recht wenn sie durchsichtig ist, aber oftmals ist es schon diese Unscheinbarkeit, die sie so interessant macht. Tom jedenfalls fiel sie schon ins Auge, bevor er sie aus dem Karton räumte, aber erst wenige Minuten später nahm er sie in die Hand. Mit einem irritierten Schweigen betrachtete er die darin enthaltene CD mit der tiefschwarzen Aufschrift: GAME. Kapitel 1: Das Spiel beginnt Tom war müde. Den ganzen Nachmittag lang alte, verstaubte Kisten ausräumen hatte seinen Tribut gefordert. Jedoch hielt ihn nun, am Abend, die Müdigkeit nicht davon ab, seine neueste Errungenschaft genau in Augenschein zu nehmen: Die CD mit der Aufschrift GAME. Er hatte sie für sich behalten, ohne seinen Eltern davon zu erzählen. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber es erschien ihm falsch, wenn sie davon erführen. Vielleicht weil CD's langsam aber sicher veralteten. Tom hatte sogar Glück, dass sein Laptop noch die Möglichkeit hatte, sie abzuspielen. Seine beiden Computer hatten diese Möglichkeit schon nicht mehr. „So, dann mal los.“, murmelte er, während er die CD in das Laufwerk seines Laptops einlegte und sie startete. In den ersten Sekunden passierte gar nichts, dann jedoch verdunkelte sich das Bild langsam, bis es die tiefblaue Farbe von Tinte angenommen hatte. Toms Augen weiteten sich zuerst vor Neugier und verengten sich dann zu Schlitzen, als nach einer Minute noch nichts geschah. Er knurrte: „Mann, was soll denn das? Ist das Teil kaputt?“ „Nicht doch. Ich bin relativ alt, aber noch immer intakt.“ Die Stimme war kalt, elektronisch verzerrt, männlich... und sie kam direkt aus dem Lautsprecher des Laptops. Tom zuckte zurück, und hätte er nicht schon längst auf dem Boden gesessen, wäre er mit Sicherheit umgefallen. Seine Augen weiteten sich erneut, diesmal extremer, und seine Pupillen waren starr auf den dunkelblauen Bildschirm geheftet. Auf seiner Haut bildete sich kalter Schweiß. „Was... zum Teufel...?“ Seine Worte kamen stockend, heiser: „Was... ist hier los...?“ Ohne zu zögern antwortete die Stimme erneut: „Das ist ein wenig kompliziert zu erklären, denke ich, und es nimmt eine Menge Zeit in Anspruch. Deine Eltern werden dich sicherlich gleich zum Essen rufen, und da ich mich ungern unterbrechen lasse, werde ich es dir später erklären. Lass bitte den Laptop an, wenn du weggehst. Ich war lange nicht mehr an ein Netzwerk angeschlossen, und ich würde mich gerne auf den aktuellsten Stand bringen, was in dieser Welt vor sich geht.“ Tom schwieg. Er war nach wie vor vollkommen erstarrt und zu nichts anderem fähig, als dem tiefblauen Laptop zuzuhören. Schließlich, nur allmählich, aber dennoch konstant, löste er sich aus der Starre und beugte sich vor. Nur Sekunden, bevor die Stimme seines Vaters durch das Haus drang und ihn zum Essen rief, flüsterte er: „Na, das kann interessant werden.“ Auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln. Heike schloss die Tür zu ihrem Elternhaus auf und schleuderte ihre Schultasche achtlos in die Ecke, ging in die Küche, in der ihre Eltern bereits beim Essen saßen und gesellte sich dazu. Ihre Mutter blickte sie voller Erwartung an: „Und? Hast du den Test zurückbekommen?“ Gelangweilt starrte Heike auf den mit Erbsen, Kartoffeln und einem Stück Hackbraten gefüllten Teller, stocherte ein wenig darin herum, bis jede Zinke an der Spitze von einer Erbse verziert wurde, dann antwortete sie: „Ja, war eine Eins. Wie immer.“ Als sie genießerisch jede Erbse einzeln mit den Zähnen von der Gabel pflückte, sah ihr Vater sie mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Missbilligung an: „Na hör mal, du kannst dich ruhig etwas mehr freuen. Was andere für deine Noten geben würden... Und du bist davon gelangweilt.“ „Ja, weil es ja nichts besonderes mehr ist.“ seufzte Heike: „Ich schreibe Spitzennoten, ohne dafür lernen zu müssen, und irgendwann wird das halt langweilig.“ Sie schloss kurz die Augen, als sie den Hackbraten probierte, und entschied sich dazu, das Thema zu wechseln: „Ich hab mich heute übrigens mit Emma verabredet. Erst shoppen gehen und dann ein Filmeabend bei ihr zu Hause. Morgen ist Samstag, da macht es doch nichts, wenn ich spät nach Hause komme?“ Ihre Mutter lachte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nein, mach du mal. War Emma nicht deine Konkurrenz aus der Parallelklasse?“ Heike zog die Stirn kraus: „Mama, wir sind nicht gleich Konkurrentinnen, weil wir die gleichen Noten schreiben. Wenn wir auf den gleichen Typen stehen würden, wäre das was anderes, aber...“ Ihr Vater unterbrach sie: „Wo du es gerade ansprichst... Wann möchtest du dir denn eigentlich mal einen Freund suchen? Selbst mit deinem... außergewöhnlichen Aussehen dürfte dir das doch nicht schwerfallen.“ Heike verdrehte die Augen. >War ja klar, dass so eine Anspielung kommt.<: „Eigentlich schon, aber es ist nicht gerade reizvoll, wenn die meisten Jungs aus meinem Jahrgang gerade schlau genug sind, ein Feuer zu machen. Total steinzeitmäßig.“ Während ihre Eltern über den Vergleich lachten, führte Heike den Gedankengang ein wenig weiter. Sie kannte schon einige etwas intelligentere Leute, aber nur zwei, die sie als „Intellektuell ebenbürtig“ betrachtete, und beide waren in ihren Augen irgendwie... komisch. Tom, ein Computerfreak aus ihrer Klasse, ein unfreundlicher und egoistischer Kerl, ein Jahr jünger als sie. Und Jonas, ein Typ aus Emmas Klasse. Sie hatte nur ein paar mal mit ihm gesprochen und fand ihn unheimlich, mit seinem kalten, unergründlichen Blick. Es hätte Heike nicht gewundert, wenn er nach der Schule auf die schiefe Bahn geriet. Bei Tom sah sie es zwar ähnlich, aber der hatte immerhin sichtbare Emotionen, wenn es sich dabei auch meistens um Hochmut und Gereiztheit handelte. Um den Gedanken loszuwerden, schnitt sie ein neues Thema an: „Hey, der Hackbraten ist echt lecker. Hast du ein neues Rezept ausprobiert?“ Ein leichtes Flimmern im Spiegel, eine kleine Bewegung, das Zucken eines Schattens, das war es, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens auf sich zog. Als sie sich stirnrunzelnd dem Badezimmerspiegel näherte, passierte nichts. Zumindest vorerst. Aufatmend drehte sie sich um, als die Glühbirne an der Decke zersprang und kleine Glassplitter auf das Mädchen herabregnen ließ. Sie schrie und rannte wie aus Reflex zur Zimmertür, die sich jedoch von selbst schloss, bevor sie sie erreichte. Das Mädchen war nun gefangen in Finsternis, verängstigt und allein... Zumindest, bis sich ihr eine knochige Hand auf die Schulter legte. Emma seufzte: „Wie hast du mich nur überredet, mir so einen schwachsinnigen Film anzusehen? Ich meine... Bloody Mary!? Also wirklich...“ Heike, die neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß und gebannt den Fernseher betrachtet hatte, auf dem das arme Mädchen gerade mit der Namensgebenden Frau rang, kicherte: „Ach komm schon, so ein trashiger Horrorfilm lenkt doch ganz gut vom Alltag ab. Und ist immer noch besser als so eine Liebesschnulze wie >Sweet November<.“ „Da hast du natürlich auch wieder Recht. Aber trotzdem finde ich Horror schwachsinnig. Ich kann mir halt einfach nicht vorstellen, dass so etwas in echt passieren würde.“ Erneut lachte Heike: „Geht mir genauso. Wir sind wohl einfach zu schlau, um so etwas ernst zu nehmen.“ Auf dem Bildschirm wurden dem Mädchen soeben die Augen herausgerissen. Tom grinste, obwohl er die Augen kaum aufhalten konnte: „Ist ja sehr interessant, was du mir da erzählt hast, KI. Das ist sogar... äußerst interessant.“ Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und sah auf seine Armbanduhr: 1:39 Uhr am Morgen. Er hatte sich seit nunmehr über fünfeinhalb Stunden mit dem beschäftigt, dass scheinbar auf der CD gewesen war. Die Erkenntnis: Eine KI, eine Künstliche Intelligenz, wie man sie nur aus Filmen wie Matrix oder Terminator kennt. Allerdings war diese KI doch so viel anders als sie in den Filmen immer dargestellt wurde. Man konnte mit ihr reden, sich mit ihr unterhalten wie mit einem normalen Menschen, ohne dass sie gleich einen weltweiten Super-GAU auslösen wollte. Und was diese KI mit Tom zu bereden gehabt hatte, hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit bis zu dieser Stunde gekonnt zu fesseln gewusst: „Eine Anleitung für unmögliche Morde“, wiederholte er die Worte der KI, nun schon zum dritten Mal. „Weißt du, was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage, Tom?“ Die Worte der KI kamen lässig, als würde sie mit einem alten Kumpel über die süße Maus in der Kneipe sprechen: „Du schienst kaum überrascht zu sein, als du herausgefunden hast, um was es sich bei mir handelt, und auch nicht, als ich dir von meinen Möglichkeiten erzählt habe. Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, warum.“ Tom grinste, doch langsam spürte er doch, wie die Müdigkeit in seinem Körper ihre Zelte aufschlug: „Kurz gesagt: Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit die sich mir als logisch erschlossen hat. Mehr nicht. Und auch wenn deine Methoden etwas... unlogisch klingen: Wenn man plötzlich eine KI auf seinem Laptop hat, glaubt man ziemlich schnell alles.“ Er lachte leise, was allerdings in ein Gähnen auslief: „Sorry, aber ich bin keine Maschine. Ich muss jetzt schlafen. Ähm... die wolltest dich noch ein wenig in dem heutigen Netzwerk informieren, richtig? Muss dazu der Laptop anbleiben?“ Die KI verneinte: „Wenn ich einmal damit verbunden bin, reißt diese Verbindung nicht mehr ab. Außerdem wäre es doch ein wenig unklug, den PC anzulassen, während ich hier aktiv bin. So wie ich dich kenne möchtest du nicht, dass deine Familie von mir erfährt, richtig?“ „Ach, du glaubst mich zu kennen? Na ja, du hast ja recht... aber jetzt ist es echt Zeit. Gute Nacht, KI.“ Die KI erwiderte nichts darauf, und Tom ging leise, um seine bereits schlafenden Eltern und seine große Schwester nicht zu wecken, zu Bett. Sein Schlaf war erholsam, doch er währte kurz. Zu groß war die Neugier, seine „neuen Möglichkeiten“ zu testen. Das Klingeln des Telefons riss Heike aus ihrem alles andere als erholsamen Schlaf. Sie richtete sich im Bett auf, sah auf den Wecker und stöhnte, als es noch nicht einmal Mittag war. Soviel zum Thema ausschlafen. Grummelnd stand sie auf, lief aus dem Zimmer in den Flur, zum Telefon, das ihre Eltern offensichtlich nicht geweckt hatte, und nahm ab: „Hier bei Schwabes. Egal wer sie sind, zu dieser Uhrzeit am Samstag ist jeder Anruf unfreundlich.“ Die Stimme am anderen Ende lachte: „Ja, ich hab dich auch vermisst, Heike. Falls es dich beruhigt, hier ist es gerade Nachmittag bei schönstem Sonnenschein am Strand.“ Heike grinste widerwillig: „Pah, Onkelchen. Du weißt doch, zu was für einer Furie ich werden kann, wenn ich mal neidisch bin. Wie geht’s dir denn?“ „Ach, gut gut. Der Urlaub bekommt mir echt, am liebsten würde ich gar nicht mehr zurück kommen. Und bei dir so? Was macht die Schule?“ „Nerven, wie immer. Aber du hast sicherlich nicht angerufen, um mich über meine himmlischen Noten auszufragen, richtig?“ Auf einmal schwieg Heikes Onkel, und als er wieder zu sprechen anfing, war seine Stimme ernster als Heike es je gehört hatte: „Du hast mich doch schon oft angebettelt, dich mal an einem interessanten Fall teilhaben zu lassen, nicht? Nun, ich habe vor einer Stunde einen Anruf meines Vorgesetzten bei der Polizei bekommen, bei dem er jeden verfügbaren Mann brauchen könnte. Wäre ich nicht im Ausland im Urlaub, hätte ich jetzt was zu tun. Und da das, was er mir erzählt hat, äußerst interessant klang, musste ich an dich denken. Du bist ja inzwischen volljährig und außerdem intelligent genug, um eine Hilfe darstellen zu können, also hab ich das mit meinem Chef besprochen... Du darfst dir mal den Tatort ansehen und alles. Natürlich musst du ein paar Sachen unterschreiben, Verschwiegenheit und so weiter...“ Den letzten Satz hatte Heike schon kaum noch mitbekommen, so sehr jubelte sie vor Freude: „Mann, Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr mich das jetzt freut! Ich meine... WOW! Hier ist mir ja immer langweilig, wenn ich nicht einmal mehr für die Schule büffeln muss... Aber jetzt sag schon. Wo ist es? Wo muss ich hin, und wann...?“ „Woah, Heike. Komm mal wieder runter“, lachte ihr Onkel: „Ich sag dir ja alles, aber du musst mich schon ausreden lassen.“ Wenige Minuten später bedankte Heike sich noch einmal überschwänglich und legte auf, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie ihre Eltern geweckt hatte, die nun mit neugierigen Blicken im Türrahmen ihres Schlafzimmers standen und wissen wollten, was Heike denn so sehr freute. Sie erklärte es ihnen, sagte schnell alles, was ihr Onkel ihr erzählt hatte und dass sie sich nun etwas beeilen müsse, weil sie die Polizisten ja nicht unnötig aufhalten wollte. Ihre Eltern reagierten mit einem Mix aus Freude darüber, dass Heike nun nicht einfach nur gut drauf war, sondern auch noch praktische Joberfahrung machen konnte, für einen Beruf, der ihr sowieso nicht unbedingt verschlossen war und auch noch ansprechend war, und Besorgnis, da Polizeiarbeit nun auch wieder kein Zuckerschlecken war. Von letzterem sagten sie allerdings nichts, sondern verabschiedeten ihre Tochter noch an der Tür, nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht und gefrühstückt hatte. Wenn Heike gewusst hätte, worauf die ganze Geschichte hinauslaufen würde, hätte sie selbst das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Nachdem Heike allen notwendigen Papierkram hinter sich gebracht hatte, folgte sie Hauptkommissar Gruber in das Haus, welches über Nacht zum Tatort umfunktioniert worden war. „Nur um das von Anfang an klarzustellen“, sagte Gruber, „Ich tue das hier, weil einer meiner besten Mitarbeiter, der zurzeit leider im Urlaub ist, für Sie gebürgt hat, Frau Schwabes. Ich finde kein Gefallen daran, Zivilisten in unsere Arbeit mit einzubeziehen, erst recht nicht bei einem solch brisanten Fall. Und wenn Sie irgendwie Scheiße bauen, sind Sie raus. Verstanden?“ Heike nickte. Sie hatte von vornherein nicht erwartet, mit Wohlwollen empfangen zu werden. Als sie die Treppe zum ersten Stock hochgingen und dann vor einer Tür stehen blieben, sagte sie: „Darf ich Sie fragen, was genau diesen Fall so... brisant macht?“ „Hm... Sehen Sie selbst“, meinte Gruber und stieß die Tür auf. Das Zimmer war fast vollkommen leer, abgesehen von einem umgeworfenen Drehstuhl und einem kleinen Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Computer stand. Die Wände waren mit einem dunklen Rot gestrichen, und es stank abartig. Das war das erste, was Heike auffiel. Das zweite war der Bildschirm des Computers. Er war deaktiviert und folglich schwarz, aber in der Mitte befand sich ein blauer, großer Abdruck von etwas, was man im ersten Moment für eine Hand halten mochte. Schweigend ging Heike darauf zu und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen: „Soll das eine... Pranke sein?“ Gruber, der am Eingang stehen geblieben war, nickte: „So sieht es zumindest aus. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, welches Tier eine solche Pranke hinterlässt, und dann auch noch in Blau... Es wird Sie nicht wundern, nehme ich an, aber wir stehen mit unseren Ermittlungen noch ziemlich am Anfang.“ Heike schwieg einen Moment, dann drehte sie sich widerwillig von dem Bildschirm weg und sah Gruber an: „Sie sagten, der Junge sei ermordet worden... Wo ist eigentlich die Leiche?“ Gruber grinste trocken: „Oh, das wird Ihnen gefallen.“ Er deutete auf die Wände: „Die Wände sind eigentlich gelb. Und Farbe ist das hier definitiv nicht.“ Auf der Toilette stank es nicht so sehr wie in dem Zimmer, auch nachdem Heike sich dort übergeben hatte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Erst nach zehn Minuten hatte sie die Kraft, das Badezimmer wieder zu verlassen und zum Hauptkommissar zurückzukehren: „Ent... entschuldigen Sie. Das hat mich etwas... überrascht.“ Gruber schwieg, während sie tief durchatmete und sich einen Moment lang die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, um ihre Schläfen zu massieren: „Aber wie ist das eigentlich möglich? Ich meine... Wurden die Wände mit... mit... ihm gestrichen oder was? Und was ist mit den Knochen? Das ist doch... gar nicht möglich!“ Als sie merkte, dass sie laut geworden war, verstummte sie und ließ den Hauptkommissar antworten: „Wie gesagt, wir stehen noch ziemlich am Anfang. Allerdings haben wir durchaus schon eine Probe von dem... Zeug an der Wand, und es besteht kein Zweifel, dass es das Opfer ist. Knochen sind übrigens auch dabei, allerdings so pulverisiert, dass man sie kaum sehen kann. Wir haben die Leiche also quasi vollständig an den Wänden kleben.“ Ihr entfuhr ein leiser Seufzer, dann deutete sie in den Raum, auf den Computer: „Darf ich mir... den mal kurz ansehen?“ „Sie dürfen ihn nicht einschalten, wenn Sie das meinen. Aber ansehen... Ja, das ist kein Problem.“ Heike bedankte sich und schritt mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in den Raum. Ihr fiel auf, dass zwar die Wände lückenlos rot waren, der Boden jedoch keinen einigen Spritzer des Blutes abbekommen hatte. Irgendwie beruhigte dieser Gedanke sie, als sie ich vor den Bildschirm hockte und die Pranke betrachtete. Im Biologie-Unterricht hatte sie mal haufenweise verschiedene Krallen- und Prankenabdrücke der unterschiedlichsten Tiere lernen müssen, aber so etwas hatte sie nie gesehen. Es ähnelte mehr einem Menschen als einem Tier, abgesehen davon, dass die „Finger“ zu kurz und dick waren, der „Daumen“ dafür zu lang. Und die breiten Krallen, in denen jeder einzelne der Finger auslief. Wie in Gedanken hob Heike ihre rechte Hand und legte sie sanft gegen das kalte Material des Bildschirms. Zuerst passierte nichts, doch dann gab die Stelle, an der die Pranke war, einfach nach. Als wäre nie etwas da gewesen, fuhr Heikes Hand in den Bildschirm hinein, viel weiter als es eigentlich möglich sein könnte. Vor Überraschung konnte sie keinen Laut von sich geben, und auch der Hauptkommissar und die ein, zwei Polizisten, die diesem über die Schulter geschaut hatten, brachten keinen Ton heraus. Mehr aus Reflex denn aus Geistesgegenwart zog Heike ihre Hand zurück, riss sie aus dem Bildschirm heraus und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Verwundert starrte sie zuerst auf den Bildschirm, der immer noch genauso aussah wie zuvor, dann spürte sie etwas in der Hand, die in dem Bildschirm verschwunden war. Als sie sie öffnete, lag darin ein Zettel, mit einem Satz darauf: Das Spiel hat begonnen. Heike hatte noch nie eine Polizeistation von innen gesehen, aber jetzt hatte sie keinen Nerv dafür, alle Einzelheiten zu betrachten. Vielmehr überlegte sie fieberhaft, wie sich das, was sie vor wenigen Stunden erlebt hatte, zusammenfügte. Das etwas nicht stimmte, gar nicht stimmen konnte, war ihr wie allen anderen klar. Sie alle hatten gesehen, was passiert war, als sie die Hand an den Bildschirm gelegt hatte, und auch wenn sich diese Anomalie nicht mehr wiederholt hatte, hatten sie doch zumindest den Beweis in Form des Zettels, den Heike herausgezogen hatte. Das Spiel hat begonnen. „Verdammt“, murmelte sie: „Wie... ist das alles eigentlich möglich?“ Einer der Polizisten, der in ihrer Nähe stand, sah sie fragend an, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Ach, ähm... ich hab nur laut gedacht.“ Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Plastikstuhl zurück und massierte sich die Schläfen, um besser nachdenken zu können. Und als eine Viertelstunde später Hauptkommissar Gruber zu ihr kam, um sie, wenn auch nur grobflächig, in die Ermittlungen mit einzubeziehen, hatte sie sich eine Theorie zurecht gelegt, die zwar unglaublich, aber angesichts der Tatsachen gar nicht mal unwahrscheinlich klang. „Ich weiß, dass es unlogisch klingt. Aber denken Sie doch daran, was passiert ist. Was wir mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben. Meine Hand ist mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter in einen Computerbildschirm hineingeschoben worden, der lediglich drei Zentimeter dick war. Allein das sollte Ihnen schon als Hinweis dienen, dass meine Theorie nicht vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen ist. Dann diese... Pranke, was auch immer. Sie konnte keinem bekannten Tier zugeordnet werden, und offenbar gehört sie auch keinem Menschen. Und weder ein Mensch noch ein Tier wären in der Lage, einen Menschen regelrecht zu Brei zu verarbeiten und die Wände mit ihm zu streichen. Also lassen Sie mich doch wenigstens ausreden.“ Sie räusperte sich und blickte in die Gesichter, die ihr zugewandt waren. Hauptkommissar Gruber war dabei, und einige andere Leute, die Heike zwar vorgestellt wurden, deren Namen sie sich ob ihrer Aufgewühltheit nicht gemerkt hatte. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens nickten die Anwesenden ihr dann zwar zögerlich, aber gewährend zu. „Okay... Soviel dürfte wohl feststehen: Wer auch immer diesen... Mord begangen hat, wer wollte auffallen. Und nicht nur das. Er hat uns sogar einen Zettel hinterlassen mit den Worten: Das Spiel hat begonnen. Er wollte, dass wir ihn finden. Er will uns herausfordern...“ Einer der Anwesenden unterbrach sie: „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Ihre tolle Ausführung störe, aber ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, wovon Sie da gerade reden?“ Heike schluckte trocken und nickte zögerlich: „Ich weiß es. Ich rede von einem Typen, der eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, offenbar per Computer unmögliche... nein, vielmehr übernatürliche Morde zu begehen und davon, dass diese Person uns zu einem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel herausgefordert hat.“ Der Mann, der sie eben schon unterbrochen hatte, stöhnte: „Eine übernatürliche Mordmethode? So einen Schwachsinn hab ich ja seit Ewigkeiten nicht gehört.“ Langsam verlor Heike die Geduld, versuchte jedoch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Einmal tief durchatmen, dann blickte sie den Mann an: „Ich verstehe Ihre Skepsis natürlich, aber mit Sicherheit haben Sie dann auch eine bessere Idee, wie ein nicht existierendes Tier in Handarbeit die Wände mit einem Menschen tapeziert hat. Von dem ganzen Rest ganz zu schweigen.“ Sie deutete demonstrativ auf den Zettel, den sie aus dem Bildschirm gefischt hatte und der nun auf dem Tisch lag: „Mir gefällt meine Theorie auch nicht, allein schon aus logischen Aspekten. Aber eine bessere haben wir im Moment nicht, es sei denn, Sie bieten eine. Dann überlasse ich das Reden gerne Ihnen.“ Heike hatte ihre Theorie ganze sieben Mal erklären müssen, bis jeder sie verstanden und sich damit einverstanden erklärt hatte, und dementsprechend erledigt kam sie am Abend nach Hause. Sie vertröstete ihre neugierigen Eltern auf den nächsten Tag, taumelte zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich wie ein Stein fallen. Jedoch schlief sie mit einem Lächeln ein: Was heute begonnen hatte, versprach die interessanteste Abwechslung seit Jahren zu werden. Kapitel 2: Spielen wir Mord Zeit geht ins Land wie Flüsse ins Meer, und langsam begann Heike zu verzweifeln. Innerhalb von drei Wochen hatte sie der Polizei dabei geholfen, die mehr als kalte Spur, die sie hatten, zu untersuchen, während insgesamt drei weitere Morde nach diesem Prinzip geschahen, die ebenso nicht aufgeklärt werden konnten: Eine Frau Mitte Vierzig wurde von ihrem Bett aufgefressen, ein kleiner Junge aß sich selbst und ein Mann um die Dreißig verschluckte genau 40 Rasierklingen, die in seinem Körper zu brennen anfingen. Der Mann und das Kind starben in einem geschlossenen Raum mit einem Computer, aber die Frau hatte lediglich ihr Handy dabei. Das werteten die Ermittler zwar als weiteren Hinweis, jedoch machte er nichts einfacher. Er verdeutlichte nur, dass die Person, die sie suchten, auch per Handy und nicht nur per PC töten konnte. Mit geschlossenen Augen folgte Heike dem Unterricht und massierte sich die Schläfen. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen wenig geschlafen und wollte momentan nichts als genau das, aber ihn der Schule schlafen konnte sie sich trotz ihrer guten Zensuren nicht erlauben. Sie musste aufmerksam bleiben... „Heike, mach die Augen auf“ Die Stimme des Lehrers war schneidend und mit einem Schlag war Heike wieder wach. Wissend, dass sie nun die nächste Aufgabe zu lösen hätte, überflog sie alles, was an der Tafel stand: Nenne drei Inhalte eines Kaufvertrages. Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen: „Drei Inhalte eines Kaufvertrages sind der Lieferort, Zeitpunkt des Geschäftsabschlusses und... ähm... die Art, Menge und Güte der Ware“ Sie verstummte und strengte sich an, die Augen nicht wieder zu schließen, als der Lehrer seufzend den Kopf schüttelte: „Alles richtig, wie immer. Aber ich hatte dich gar nichts gefragt.“ Heike entfuhr ein leises „Oh“, dann lehnte sie sich im Stuhl zurück, nur um sich sofort wieder zu melden: „Ähm... Ich glaube, es geht mir nicht so gut. Darf ich kurz raus?“ Der Lehrer nickte. Offenbar hatte er ebenfalls den Eindruck, dass es Heike nicht so gut ging, allerdings war das schwer einzuschätzen, da er den Unterricht bereits wieder lebhaft weiterführte, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie drehte sich zum Gang... und erstarrte. Der Anblick, der sich ihr in diesem Moment bot, war grausam. Etwa zehn Meter entfernt war der Eingang zu ihrer Parallelklasse, in der auch Emma und Jonas, den Heike so merkwürdig fand, unterrichtet wurden. Oder vielmehr unterrichtet worden wären. Nun jedoch sah Heike Jonas dort stehen, inmitten einer gigantischen Blutpfütze, und mit hängenden Schultern in den offenen Raum starrte. Er war über und über mit Blut besudelt und senkte langsam den Blick zum Boden. Haargenau in der Sekunde, in der Heike die Tür zu ihrer Klasse ins Schloss fallen ließ, viel Jonas auseinander, einfach so. Als wäre er von mehreren unsichtbaren, dünnen Drahtseilen zerschnitten worden. Nur wenige Augenblicke, nachdem die Einzelteile mit einem hässlichen Platschen auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen waren, zerriss Heikes hysterischer Schrei die Luft. Der Rest des Tages kam Heike wie ein düsterer, in schwarze Watte gepackter Traum vor, als würde sie nachts in Trance auf einem Wasserbett spazieren gehen. Aus weiter Ferne sah sie, wie Leute, möglicherweise Ärzte, vielleicht aber auch Aliens vom Planeten Sonstwo, in den Klassenraum liefen, einer rutschte auf dem vielen Blut, das Wände, Decke und Boden bedeckte, aus. Als sie wieder herauskamen, hatten sie eine Gestalt bei sich, ein Mädchen, ebenfalls blutbesudelt und scheinbar bewusstlos. Heike erkannte sie als Emma, nahm es aber kaum war. In den nächsten Tagen war sie unfähig, weiter über den Fall nachzudenken. Die Klingel tönte unerwartet laut durch das Haus und die abendliche Stille, sodass Heike sie auch draußen vor der Tür hören könnte. Es dauerte eine volle Minute, bis eine Frau Mitte Vierzig, mit verquollenen Augen und laufender Nase, diese Tür öffnete. Als sie Heike erkannte, lächelte sie mehr oder minder gezwungen: „Ach... Du bist wegen Emma da, oder?“ Heike nickte langsam, und sie hätte auch nichts lieber getan, als sofort zu ihr hoch in ihr Zimmer zu rennen, aber der Anblick von Emmas Mutter zerriss ihr das Herz: „Ja, aber... das hat keine so große Eile. Ähm... Ich hab seid... damals nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen können, und die Polizei ist auch sehr... verschwiegen. Vermutlich hat sie ihr gar nichts erzählt, oder?“ Zuerst warf Emmas Mutter ihr einen komischen Blick zu, dann jedoch nickte sie langsam: „Ach ja, Emma hat erzählt, dass du irgendwie mit der Polizei zusammenarbeitest. Trotz Schule?“ Heike nickte. „Na ja, jedenfalls... Emma hat nicht viel gesprochen, seit... seit... damals. Vielleicht tut es ihr ganz gut, von einer Freundin besucht zu werden...“ Heike verstand, was sie damit sagen wollte: Sie sollte keine Zeit verschwenden und sofort zu Emma gehen. Sie nickte und lief die Treppe hoch, klopfte an Heikes Zimmertür und trat ein. Das intelligente Mädchen, das Heike als ihre Freundin betrachtete, saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf ihrem Bett, starrte aus dem Fenster in den düsteren Abendhimmel und stopfte sich nach und nach eine Schokokugel nach der nächsten in den Mund, die sie aus einer nahezu unrealistisch dimensionierten Tüte neben sich nahm. Schon auf den ersten Blick konnte Heike sehen, dass sie fast leer war. Ebenso wie die drei weiteren Tüten, die in dem Mülleimer neben Emmas Schreibtisch lagen. „Du wirst noch dick, wenn du dich weiter so mit Schokolade vollstopfst, meine Liebe.“, meinte Heike mit einem gezwungen positiven Ton. Emma hingegen drehte sich nur kurz zu ihr um, griff demonstrativ in die Tüte und murmelte ein „ist mir egal“, während sie weiter die Schokolade verzehrte. Heike zögerte, da ihr erster, läppischer Versuch, ein Gespräch anzufangen, fehlgeschlagen war. Schließlich setzte sie sich neben ihre Freundin und schnappte sich ebenfalls eine der Schokokugeln, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass sie nichts dagegen sagen würde. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens legte Heike Emma sanft die Hand auf die Schulter: „Wie... wie geht’s? Ich meine... Deine Mutter meinte, du redest kaum noch...“ Sie verstummte, als sie erkannte, dass eine einzige, glitzernde Träne aus Emmas rechtem Auge lief. Sie rollte über ihre Wange, blieb kurz in einer der Lachfalten hängen, die nun nutzlos geworden waren und viel schlussendlich auf die Matratze, wo sie einen kleinen, feuchten Fleck hinterließ. Während Heike auf einmal keine Ahnung mehr hatte, was sie sagen sollte, wischte Emma sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und blickte dann mit einem schwer zu erklärenden Blick zu ihrer Freundin: „Er hat mit uns gespielt“, flüsterte sie: „Er hat mit uns gespielt, wie ein kleiner Junge, der mit einer Lupe Ameisen verbrennt...“ Sie blickte wieder in den Himmel, der sich zunehmend verdunkelte: „Das war so ein... ein... erbärmliches Gefühl, einfach so... hilflos zu sein...“ Heike schluckte trocken und legte ihr den Arm nun um die Schulter. Wissend, dass es bestialisch war, ihre Freundin nun alles noch ein weiteres Mal durchleben zu lassen, aber auch in der Gewissheit, dass es notwendig war, alles zu erfahren, da sie mehr als nur die Vermutung hatte, dass alles mit dem Killer zusammenhing, den sie nun schon fast einen Monat verfolgte, bat sie Emma, ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Und obwohl sie sich noch ein wenig sträubte, gab Emma bald nach. Sabrina strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte verstohlen ihrem Bruder Tom hinterher, der soeben das Haus verließ. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, warum, aber eines wusste sie: Da auch ihre Eltern momentan außer Haus waren, war das ihre perfekte Gelegenheit, sich mal anzusehen, was ihr lieber Bruder immer auf dem Dachboden trieb. Er behauptete ja, er würde sich um diverse Programmierungen kümmern, aber das jeden Tag und etliche Stunden? Schwer zu glauben, war Tom doch sonst eher faul. Also schlich sie sich nach oben, öffnete die Tür zum Dachboden und blickte nicht wenig erstaunt auf die drei verschiedenen Computer, die sie auf dem Boden stehen sah. Lächelnd und neugierig lief sie darauf zu und startete einen. Schnell jedoch erkannte sie, dass das nichts brachte, da der PC passwortgeschützt war, ebenso wie die beiden anderen, wie sie schnell erkannte. Mürrisch murmelte sie: „Hätte ich mir ja auch denken können“, und wandte sich schon, nachdem sie alle Computer wieder heruntergefahren hatte, zum gehen, als ihr Blick auf einen kleinen, unauffälligen Datenstick fiel, der neben dem Laptop lag. „Na, was haben wir denn da? Das muss ich mir mal genauer ansehen“ Sie nahm den Stick auf und lief in ihr eigenes Zimmer, in dem ebenfalls ein PC stand. Sie fuhr in hoch, meldete sich an und steckte den Datenstick ein, woraufhin sich sofort ein Fenster mit dem Namen „Game“ öffnete. Der Inhalt bestand aus fünf Videos, bis auf eines alle um die fünf Minuten lang. Die Namen irritierten Sabrina ein wenig: Monster-Maler, Hungriges Bett, Kind im Fresswahn und Magenrasur. Das letzte und mit einer Viertelstunde auch das längste Video hieß „Der IQ-Test“ Zusätlich gab es noch eine kleine, unbenannte Textdatei, die sie vorerst ignorierte. Sabrina schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und klickte das Video „Kind im Fresswahn“ an. Und egal was sie erwartet hatte, DAS war es nicht. Das Kind, dass sie sah beobachtete man scheinbar aus der Perspektive eines Computers, und in der ersten Minute passierte nichts. Dann biss sich das Kind in die Hand, in den Arm, in die andere Hand, riss ganze Fleischstücke heraus. Es blutete, verspritzte das Blut im ganzen Zimmer, an die Wände, auf das Bett, auf den Boden... und es aß immer weiter und weiter, schluckte seinen eigenen Körper herunter. Sabrina wollte kotzen. Das war einfach zu widerlich, um wahr zu sein, aber ein einziger Gedanke hielt sie davon ab. Die Morde, die vor einiger Zeit begonnen hatten und scheinbar nicht gelöst werden konnten waren von der Polizei nicht geheimgehalten worden, und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass es ein Kind gab, dass sich selbst verspeist hatte. Was wäre, wenn...? Erst vor wenigen Tagen gab es eine Menge Aufruhr wegen dem Massaker an der Schule, die ihr Bruder besuchte. Eine Klasse schien sich gegenseitig auf eine nahezu unmögliche Weise hingerichtet zu haben, und das ganze innerhalb einer einzigen Schulstunde... Die einzige Überlebende hätte der Polizei nur etwas von einem „IQ-Test“ erzählt... und dass das letzte, längste Video auf Tom's Datenstick genau so hieß, konnte eigentlich kein Zufall sein... Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde übergab Sabrina sich nun doch in die Toilette, die sich unweit von ihrem Zimmer entfernt befand. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich ihr Gemüt ein wenig beruhigt hatte und sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehren konnte. Es gab noch eine Sache, die sie sich vornehmen musste. Die unbenannte Textdatei. Vielleicht... Sabrina öffnete sie und las sich mühsam den darauf enthaltenen Text durch. Nachdem ich diese ganze Klasse abgemetzelt habe, fühle ich mich ein wenig unwohl, weshalb ich versuche, dieses Gefühl von meinem Verstand auf diesen Text zu binden. Obgleich es vermutlich sinnlos ist, da außer mir eh keiner diese Zeilen lesen wird. Aber fest steht, dass ich mich nicht von dummen Gefühlen wie Moral aufhalten lassen werde. Dieses Spiel macht Spaß, und ich werde es bis zum Ende genießen. Wichtig ist, dass die aufkeimenden Zweifel momentan meinen Geist ein wenig trüben, aber das ist schlecht. Ich darf ihre Nummer nicht vergessen. Sie ist die einzige, die mein Spiel bisher überlebt hat, und das ist für mich zugleich wichtig sowie auch gefährlich. Ich muss mir die Macht über sie in Erinnerung behalten '' ''Emma: 5984679 (Mobiltelefon) Sabrina erinnerte sich an den Namen. Es war das Mädchen aus dem Video des IQ-Tests, das überlebt hatte. Und dazu ihre Handynummer? Konnte das wirklich war sein? … Auf einmal fiel ihr auf, wie spät es schon geworden war. Tom konnte jederzeit zurückkehren, und dann würde er vermutlich sofort das Fehlen des Datensticks bemerken. Aber einfach zurücklegen konnte sie ihn nicht, schließlich handelte es sich um Beweise. Was also tun? Mit einiger Überwindung löste Sabrina sich von dem Bildschirm, kramte einen eigenen Datenstick hervor und zog sowohl die Videos als auch die Textdatei darauf. Dann zog sie Toms Stick heraus und rannte mit zittrigen Gliedmaßen wieder auf den Dachboden, legte den Stick neben den Laptop und ging wieder runter. Gerade als sie die Dachbodentür hinter sich zuzog, hörte sie, wie sich im Erdgeschoss die Wohnungstür öffnete: Tom war wieder da. Dass sie den Stick auf die falsche Seite des Laptops gelegt hatte, bemerkte sie nicht. Heikes Hände waren voller Erde und Schmutz, aber es interessierte sie herzlich wenig. Maniküre hatte nie zu den Dingen gehört, die wichtig für sie waren, und als sie nun mitten im Wald nach Emmas Handy grub, war ihr deutlich mehr wert als saubere Fingernägel. Während der unerwartet schweißtreibenden Arbeit (Emma hatte es sehr tief vergraben) dachte sie noch einmal an das, was sie sanft aber stetig aus Emma herausbekommen hatte. Sie hatte ihr die ganze Story um diesen IQ-Test erzählt, kein Detail ausgelassen und sogar erwähnt, was am Ende zwischen Jonas, ihr und dem Killer passiert war, was sie zu einem weiteren Weinkrampf geführt hatte. Danach hatte sie gesagt, warum sie der Polizei nichts erzählt hatte und letzten Endes auch, dass, warum und wo sie ihr Mobiltelefon vergraben hatte. Sie hatte es einfach nicht mehr haben können, es aber aus irgendeinem Grund auch nicht geschafft, es zu zerstören oder der Polizei als Beweisstück zu überlassen. Danach war Heike noch eine Weile bei ihr geblieben, um sie zu trösten, und hatte sich erst spät in der Nacht auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht. Als sie jedoch an dem von Emma erwähnten Wald vorbeikam, fasste sie kurzerhand einen Entschluss, der sie im Falle des Mörders, den sie jagte, deutlich weiterbringen sollte. Sie holte ihr eigenes Handy heraus und rief ihre Eltern an, dass sie heute noch später als geplant nach Hause kommen würde. Als Entschuldigung schob sie vor, sich noch um ihre traumatisierte Freundin zu kümmern, was ihre Eltern augenblicklich und verständnisvoll akzeptierten. Danach war sie in den Wald gegangen und hatte, nachdem sie die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte, angefangen nach Emmas Handy zu graben. Fertig mit ihren Gedanken, stieß sie mit ihrem Fingern auf etwas hartes, was nur das Handy sein konnte. Nun auf einmal nahezu euphorisch grub sie es aus und reinigte Display und Tasten grob vom Dreck. Nun jedoch wusste sie erst nicht, was sie damit machen sollte... Es klingelte. Ein Geräusch, als würde die Nacht mit roher Gewalt in Stücke gerissen, und es ließ Heike sichtbar zusammenfahren und beinahe einen Herzstillstand erleiden. Und ohne nachzudenken, warum es ausgerechnet in dem Moment klingelte, in dem sie es ausgegraben hatte, oder daran, dass es vielleicht der Killer sein könnte, der anrief, drückte sie auf „Anruf annehmen“ und hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr: „Ha... Hallo? Wer ist da?“ Ihre Stimme war schwach und brüchig, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Mädchen, dass sich am anderen Ende meldete: „I... ist da... Emma? Bin ich... richtig verbunden?“ Heikes Verwirrung nahm immer mehr zu. War das alles jetzt gerade ein Zufall? Oder ein Trick des Killers, der gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihm auf der Spur war und nun diese Situation ausnutzte, um sie auszuschalten? Nun, für diese Gedanken war es jetzt eigentlich zu spät: „Nei... nein. Ich bin eine... Freundin von Emma. Ich...“ Ja, das war eine gute Ausrede. Sie musste ihren Namen nicht nennen und baute dennoch Vertrauen auf: „Ich arbeite für die Polizei. Das hier... ist das Handy eines Opfers...“ Die fremde, weibliche Stimme unterbrach sie: „Ich weiß! Ich weiß... Alles! Gott, ich... entschuldigung, ich bin hysterisch... Von der Polizei, sagen Sie? Gut. Sehr gut... Mein... Name ist Sabrina. Ich... Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer dieser Mörder ist, von dem in den Nachrichten berichtet wurde. Der, den Sie seit einem Monat suchen!“ Zeit ist relativ, und Heikes Gedankengänge waren ohnehin schon immer äußerst schnell gewesen, somit dauerte es nur drei Sekunden, bis sie über ihre momentane Situation nachgedacht hatte und sich zu einer Entscheidung durchrang. Sie fragte nach dem Nachnamen des Mädchens und erkannte somit, dass es sich um die Schwester ihres unbeliebten Klassenkameraden Tom handelte, und in dem darauffolgenden Gespräch, in dem Sabrina ihr alles erzählte, von dem Stick über die Videos, die sie kopiert hatte, bis hin zu der Textdatei, erfuhr sie ebenso: Der Mörder, den sie suchte, der Killer, der die Polizei in Atem hielt... Das Monster, dass Emma traumatisiert hatte, war niemand geringeres als dieser Klassenkamerad: Tom. Kapitel Drei: Game Over „Si... sind Sie noch dran?“ Die Stimme von Sabrina zitterte nach wie vor. Heike wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn, ungeachtet dessen, dass sie eine dicke Spur aus Dreck darauf hinterließ: „Ja, entschuldigung... ich musste nur kurz nachdenken. Aber... Sabrina, du bist dir wirklich absolut sicher?“ „Ja, wenn ich es doch sage! Ich habe doch sogar sein Geständnis quasi schwarz auf weiß! Diese Textdatei, von der ich gesprochen habe. Was... soll ich jetzt denn machen? Zur Polizei gehen? Und was ist, wenn sie mir da nicht glauben?“ Heike hätte fast aufgeschrien. Das Sabrina es ihr so einfach machen würde... Das war die perfekte Voraussetzung für den Plan, den sie erst wenige Momente zuvor gefasst hatte. Rache für Emma: „Das... stimmt. Auf der Wache wird das wohl kaum jemand glauben... aber ich, Sabrina. Ich glaube dir. Und ich würde mir diese... Dateien gerne selbst ansehen, bevor ich dann persönlich zur Polizei gehe. Mir würde man dann vielleicht eher Glauben schenken...“ Ein wildes Kreischen unterbrach Heike. Es kam aus dem Lautsprecher des Handys, von Sabrina: „Aaaaaahh! Bleib... Weg von mir... du BESTIE!! Haaaa... HILFEEEE!!! Hil...“ Danach blieb die Leitung stumm, für wenige Sekunden, bis das Besetzt-Zeichen ertönte. Heike, unfähig sich zu bewegen, unfähig zu denken, blickte zu Boden. Hatte sie gerade die Ermordung von Sabrina angehört? Konnte... konnte das wirklich WAHR sein? Und wenn Sabrina ermordet wurde... der Killer konnte es auch per Mobiltele... Sie zuckte zusammen, hob die Hand, in der sie das Handy hielt und warf es mit aller ihr zu Verfügung stehenden Kraft gegen einen Baum, wo es mit einem hässlichen Knacken zersplitterte und kleine Teile der Rinde abriss. Trotzdem war Heike keinesfalls erleichtert. Im Gegenteil hatte die ganze Situation sich extrem zugespitzt. Sie wusste nun, dass Tom der Killer war, und dass er nicht einmal vor dem Mord an seiner eigenen Schwester zurückzuckte. Ebenso musste sie jedoch davon ausgehen, dass er wusste, dass Sabrina ihr alles erzählt hatte und er folglich auch versuchen würde, sie umzubringen. Das konnte er aber vermutlich nur über einen PC oder über ihr Handy. Hecktisch griff Heike in ihre Hosentasche, holte ihr Handy heraus und warf es, ohne zu zögern, an den Baum, an dem sie auch Emmas Handy zerstört hatte. Nachdem die Wirkung dieselbe war, konnte sie sich etwas besser auf ihren wirklichen Plan konzentrieren: Rache. Tom hatte Emma leiden lassen und so viele Menschen auf eine absolut nicht mehr menschliche Weise umgebracht, dass es einfach unverzeihlich war. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient! Es war Heike auch vollkommen gleich, ob die Beweise, von denen Sabrina gesprochen hatte, wirklich existierten oder als solche zugelassen worden wären, wenn die Polizei ihrer habhaft würde, aber genau das wollte sie sowieso verhindern. Nachdem Sabrina offenbar ebenso getötet worden war, bestand sowieso keinerlei Zweifel mehr an dem Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussage und somit an Toms Schuld. Jetzt musste sie nur noch die notwendigen Utensilien für ihren Plan zusammensuchen, und das so schnell wie möglich. Wenn Tom ihr zuvorkommen würde, wäre alles vorbei. Zum Glück kannte sie einen Laden, der 24/7 geöffnet war und alles auf Lager haben müsste, was sie brauchte. Seien es Plastikfolie, Baseballschläger oder Küchenmesser. Tom seufzte und blickte auf den dunkelblauen Bildschirm, der die KI symbolisierte: „Du willst sicher wissen, warum das nötig war, nicht wahr? Warum ich meine eigene Schwester umgebracht habe.“ Hätte der Bildschirm nicken können, hätte er es sicher getan, stattdessen aber bejahte er die Frage nur. „Das ist ganz einfach: Sie hätte mich mit Sicherheit verpfiffen, und vielleicht hat sie während ihres Telefonats sogar genau das versucht. Aber das konnte ich natürlich nicht zulassen, und ich konnte Sabrina sowieso nie besonders leiden. Der Liebling unserer Eltern. PAH!“ Er lachte kurz und heiser: „Im Grunde habe ich mit ihrem Tod drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Erstens bin ich eine Person los, die mich hätte verpfeifen können, zweitens eine unliebsame Schwester und drittens werde ich den trauernden Bruder mimen, sodass der Verdacht, sollte er denn jemals auf mich fallen, allein dadurch zerschlagen wird. Ihr Tod ist mir also alles in allem sehr nützlich. Und was die Person angeht, mit der sie telefoniert hat... selbst für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sie ihr meinen Namen gesagt hat, bin ich eben nur ein trauernder Bruder und nach außen hin selbst ein Opfer dieses Killers. Also läuft alles wie geschmiert...“ Ein Geräusch aus dem Erdgeschoss unterbrach ihn. Es klang, als hätte jemand eine Vase oder ein Glas umgestoßen und zerschellen lassen. Ein Einbrecher? Wäre der Zufall nicht extrem groß, so kurz nach dem Telefonat? Das Blut von Sabrina war noch nicht einmal trocken... Nein, unmöglich. Die Polizei würde allerhöchstens Morgen früh aktiv werden. Er wandte sich wieder zu dem Laptop mit der KI und tippte einige Dinge ein, ließ dann jedoch davon ab. Scheinbar hatte die Person, die bereits eine zweite Vase umgestoßen hatte, kein Mobiltelefon dabei und selbst wenn, wäre es zu auffällig, wenn sie jetzt unter ähnlichen Umständen wie Sabrina sterben würde. Stattdessen richtete er sich auf und schlich sich nach unten. Die Geräusche kamen aus dem Erdgeschoss, also müsste der Einbrecher noch genau... Er lief gerade am Badezimmer vorbei, als ein simpler, brauner Baseballschläger sich mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf sein Gesicht zubewegte, ihm die Nase brach und ihm das Bewusstsein raubte. „Na, wieder wach? Hm? Ach komm, jetzt stell dich nicht so an. So feste hab ich nun auch wieder nicht zugeschlagen.“ Tom öffnete die Augen. Seine Nase schmerzte, und er merkte, dass er an einen Stuhl gefesselt war. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er den Keller seines Hauses. Und dann die Gestalt, die ihm gegenüberstand. Ja, er kannte sie. Heike, eine seiner Mitschülerinnen. Noch dazu eine äußerst intelligente. Was machte sie hier? War sie etwa die Person, mit der Sabrina telefoniert hatte? Sie war eine gute Freundin von Emma, die er aus welchem Grund auch immer am Leben gelassen hatte. Sollte nun dieser eine Fehler dazu geführt haben, dass sie sein Geheimnis gelüftet hatte? Ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht holte ihn in die Realität zurück: „Hey, hier spielt die Musik, du beschissener Mistkerl. Ich habe da ein paar Fragen an dich, die mich brennend interessieren. Und glaub mir, du wirst mir antworten!“ Daran hatte Tom noch seine Zweifel, aber auch ihm entging die unverhüllte, an Wahnsinn grenzende Wut in ihren Augen nicht. Und ebenso bemerkte er diverse Utensilien, die neben ihr auf dem Boden lagen. Zangen, Messer, Sägen... Folterwerkzeuge. Ein weiterer Schlag von Heike, diesmal mit einer Art selbstgebasteltem Schlagring, riss Tom die Wange auf und erneut in das hier und jetzt zurück: „Nicht abschweifen, Arschloch. Zuerst wirst du mir meine Fragen beantworten.“ Sie nahm eines der Messer vom Boden auf und hielt es an Toms kleinen Finger: „Und als Zeichen dafür, dass ich es ernst meine mit der Befragung...“ Als sie das Messer hinuntersausen ließ, war Toms Schrei infernalisch. Tom war ein Weichei. Ohne seinen Finger hatte Heike ein leichtes Spiel um aus ihm herauszubekommen, wie er die Morde geplant und durchgeführt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz folterte sie Tom weiter und weiter, ließ ihn leiden und jede Menge Blut, Finger, Zehen und Zähne einbüßen. Als er schließlich von seinem Laptop auf dem Dachboden erzählte, war er kaum noch mehr als ein Haufen rohes, blutiges Fleisch. Die Sache mit dem Laptop und der KI, die darauf enthalten war, klang für Heike äußerst interessant und abstrus zugleich, aber angesichts der Morde, deren Opfer sie selbst gesehen oder eben nicht gesehen hatte, war das gar nicht mal so verwunderlich. Sie gönnte sich und Tom eine kleine Pause von der Tortur und lief nach oben, um den Laptop in den Keller zu bringen, wo sie ihn startete, die drei Passwörter aus Tom herausfolterte und schließlich mit geröteten Augen auf den Bildschirm starrte. „Und jetzt? Du hast gesagt, diese KI ist auf der CD, die im Laufwerk liegt... ist deshalb der Bildschirm so dunkelblau?“ „... ja...“ Toms Stimme war rau und schwach. „Gut. Dann ist das ja ganz leicht. Wenn diese KI es dir ermöglicht, die Leute auf diese bestialische Weise umzubringen, muss ich ja nur das hier machen.“ Sie drückte auf die Taste, die das Laufwerk öffnete und nahm die CD heraus. Die dicken schwarzem Buchstaben GAME betrachtete sie nur kurz, dann brach sie die CD vor Toms Augen in Stücke. Die größte Scherbe behielt sie in der Hand und blickte zurück auf den Bildschirm. Er war immer noch Dunkelblau, und in einem weiteren, plötzlichen Anfall von Zorn rammte sie Tom die Scherbe der Disc in die Seite: „Du beschissener Lügner! Warum ist da immer noch diese beschissene KI drauf!?“ Tom antwortete nicht, aber das war auch gar nicht notwendig. Heike konnte es sich selbst beantworten: „Du hast sie auf deinen PC gezogen. Verstehe...“ Ein weiterer Schlag, wieder ins Gesicht: „Wie lösche ich dieses Teil? ANTWORTE!“ Tom zögerte kurz, dann spuckte er Blut und einen Zahn aus: „Auf... dem PC ist eine... Datei. Gleich... auf dem Desktop. Wenn du darauf... klickst... löscht sie alles... vom PC.“ Heike verstand. Mit Toms stockenden Anweisungen fand sie die Datei schnell, und bevor sie sie anklickte, ließ sie Tom noch einmal bei Verlust seines rechten kleinen Zehs schwören, dass es kein Trick war. Nun mit der Gewissheit, die KI restlos löschen zu können, klickte sie die Datei an. Nur eine Sekunde später verschwand alles, angefangen bei dem Blauen Hintergrund, der laut Tom die KI symbolisierte, vom Computer. So einfach? Heike konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber sie hatte Tom so übel zugerichtet, dass es unmöglich sein konnte, dass er noch die Kraft und den Willen hatte, zu lügen. „Und... und jetzt? Willst du... mich umbringen?“ Tom röchelte: „Willst du?“ Heike blickte ihn an. Wenn sie ihn jetzt tötete, wäre sie auch nicht besser als er. Wenn sie ihn leben ließ, würde er nicht zögern, sie ins Gefängnis zu bringen, und ihrer Aussage, dass er der gesuchte Killer war, würde niemand glauben. Außerdem hatte sie ja eben alle Beweise vernichtet. Eigentlich blieb ihr also keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn zu töten, aber... Sie hatte ihn gefoltert, ihn schlimmer leiden lassen als sie es selbst für möglich gehalten hätte, und sie hatte ihn seiner Mordmethode beraubt. Ihre Freiheit bedeutete ihr gerade nicht mehr besonders viel. Nach diesem Abend hatte sie das Gefängnis ja schon beinahe verdient. Die Lösung also war... „Nein. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Ich werde jetzt einfach gehen. Deine Eltern werden irgendwann zurückkommen und dich hier unten finden. Ich nehme an, du wirst mir später die Polizei auf den Hals hetzen, aber... Das interessiert mich nicht. Du bist besiegt und am Ende, und ich hatte meinen... Spaß mit dir. Der Rest ist mir egal.“ Sie blickte ihn an, drehte sich um und verließ den Keller. Tom atmete auf, als er ihre Schritte auf der Treppe ins Erdgeschoss vernahm, und trotz der höllischen Tortur, die er durchlebt hatte, musste er fast lachen. Heike hatte die Hand schon an der Türklinke der Haustür liegen, als sie zögerte. Als sie sagte, sie hätte Tom seiner Mordmethode beraubt, hatte in seinen Augen etwas aufgeblitzt, dass sie nicht mehr losließ. Als wäre dieser Gedanke Teil eines komischen Plans, den Tom für den Fall durchdacht hatte, dass so etwas wie das hier passieren würde. Hatte er vielleicht nur vorgetäuscht, dass diese KI gelöscht worden war? Immerhin ist er sehr computerbegabt, folglich hätte er auch eine Methode ersinnen können, wie die Löschung aller Dateien auf dem PC, inklusive der KI, nur vorgetäuscht wäre... „Nein. Ich... ich darf jetzt einfach kein Risiko mehr eingehen“, flüsterte Heike und rieb sich die Schläfen. War es ansonsten ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie angestrengt nachdachte, deutete es nun darauf hin, dass sie sich auf einen Mord vorbereitete. Die Methode dazu hatte sie bereits im Kopf. Tom selbst staunte nicht schlecht, als Heike zurückkam: „Ich... dachte, du... wolltest gehen...“ Ein harter Schlag auf die ohnehin schon gebrochene Nase ließ ihn wimmern und dann verstummen. In der darauffolgenden Ruhe nahm Heike eine Plastiktüte aus den am Boden liegenden Sachen, legte sie um Toms Kopf und fixierte sie mit Klebeband an seinem Hals. Tom würde qualvoll ersticken und sterben, womit jede Möglichkeit, dass er einen Plan zur Weiterführung seiner grausamen Mordserie umsetzen konnte, aus dem Weg geräumt war. Nun verließ Heike, ohne noch einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen oder sein ersticktes Krächzen zu beachten, endlich das Haus. Vor der Tür Wurde ihr Blick für einen Moment trüb, sie taumelte und verlor das Bewusstsein. Sie hatte dem Stress nicht mehr standhalten können. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Computer Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas